Mi deseo Navidad
by Javi Corona
Summary: Primera historia de mi para ustedes XD. Ser un hombre el cual solo busca placer en el sexo y que una mocosa te haga cambiar; esta es mi historia. Y mis deseo de navidad. Solo paseen y lean...


Mi deseo de Navidad

¿Muchas personas me preguntan que es el amor? ¿Por qué lo sentimos? ¿Cómo se manifiesta? Y un sinfín de preguntas relacionadas al amor.

Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, un joven de 27 años, con un color inusual de cabello naranja y ojos de color marrón; soy heredero de las compañía Kurosaki, una gran cadena de hoteles y otros giros, y les puede asegurar que eso del amor son boberías, o eso creía hasta que conocía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Antes de que conociera a Orihime, era todo un mujeriego, andaba con toda aquella mujer que solo quería un acoston o simplemente algunas empleadas de la empresa; pero todo eso era solo por una noche o cuando quería. Solo eran relaciones por gusto, al momento de terminar el acto, me acomodaba mi ropa y me retiraba del hotel.

Eso cambio cuando la conocía a ella, era un rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Todo comenzó en aquella tarde… mis padres me habían invitado a una "cena familiar", en la cual estarían todos los relacionados con los Kurosaki, eso incluía a los Kuchiki, Shiba… y de más. La verdad no pensaba ir. Tome mi auto y decidí escabullirme en uno de los pueblos de Japón, y fue así como llegue a una de los parques de esa pueblo y sin saber dónde quedaban los hoteles o en que parte de la ciudad estaba y como si me importara. Pude mirar a una mujer corriendo hacia mí y de pronto los dos estábamos en el suelo, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una joven de no más de 20 años, con un cuerpo de diosa, un cabello naranja un poco más oscuro que el mío, unos ojos de orbes grises y una sonrisa, que encantaba a cualquier hombre y no solo a hombres más tarde me pude dar cuenta que también a mujeres.

-buenas tardes señor, perdóneme, pero he dejado mi tienda sola- hizo una reverencia y continuo corriendo. Desde ese día me había gustado, pero en ese entonces solo pensé en seducirla y llevarla a mi cama y saciarme de su cuerpo a más no poder, nunca pensé que una mocosa me llevaría a mi propia perdición.

Ese mismo día por la noche, me encontraba en el hotel y la verdad había sido fácil encontrar compañía, una mujer rubia, con un buen cuerpo y la verdad su nombre era lo de menos… decidí levantarme e ir a una tienda de autoservicios.

Al salir estaba la misma mujer que me cayó encima… y cuando iba hablar.

-hola, señor desconocido… sabía que era usted, es fácil de distinguir entre tantas personas- su voz era la de una niña, y me imagine que era un poco menor de edad –sabe la verdad, pensé que ya no estaría por aquí, al juzgar por sus ropas y su acento no es de este lugar- no podía despejar mis ojos de su cuerpo y pensamientos pervertidos venían a mí una y otra vez –bueno me alegro de continúe aquí, y como muestra de disculpa, mañana a cualquier hora pase por mi tienda- termino con una sonrisa que reflejaba paz, pureza y un sinfín de cosas que no pude descifrar sino hasta más después.

-Mocosa hablas demasiado y sabes te debes de dirigir con respeto hacia tus mayores, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo- y le plante un sape en la frente y solo pude escuchar un quejido.

-lo siento, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, y es un gusto el conocerlo Señor Kurosaki- continuaba sobándose la frente.

-No soy tan mayor. Solo dime Ichigo-

-¡Lo sabía! No eres tan mayor… Ichigo-kun- era una chica extraña fue lo que pensé.

-¿a qué te dedicas? Niña- al pronunciar esa última palabra su expresión cambio.

-no soy una niña, tengo 21 años y soy repostera y no es por alardearme pero todos dicen que, soy la mejor repostera del pueblo- solo pude reír por las expresiones y cambios de humor que tenía.

-¡¿de qué te ríes?!- y pum le di otro sape.

-mocosa, te he dicho que tengas más respeto- estaba agachada y sobándose la frente y con unas pequeñas lágrimas, me asuste será que le di demasiado fuerte.

-eres un amargado- vi que salió corriendo y ganas no me faltaban de seguirla y comenzar mis tácticas de seducirla –Ichigo-kun pasas por la tienda-

Al verla correr parecía una niña, con un cuerpo de tentación, pero emanaba un aura de pureza como la de un ángel y toda la noche estuve pensando en ella, en que haría para corromperla. Y un plan surgió que sin duda funciono.

Me encontraba en la repostería y como si estas personas me estuvieran esperando desde anoche.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Ishida Uryu y ella es mi esposa Ishida Tatsuki- su aspecto no mostraba emoción alguna. Un hombre de mi altura, con el cabello negro, con ojos color verde y sus gafas, su esposa era un poco más baja, el mismo color de cabello y sin duda alguna una fuerza tremenda.

-hola, mucho gusto, ayer en la noche nuestra amiga llego un poco tarde- sin duda este mujer estaba cubierta por una aura de demonio –mi estimado, si usted… Kurosaki-san debería saber que si le puso la mano encima, debería de haber abandonado ayer el pueblo-

-Tatsuki-chan te dije que no me hizo nada- grito Orihime desde el sofá y el tal Uryu solo se acomodó las gafas.

-no estoy interesado en tocar niñas-

-me parece bien, Kurosaki-san- desde ese momento pensé en retirarme, sin duda alguna Tatsuki me vigilaría con cada movimiento que diera.

-yo… me retiro- Orihime se levanto toma una bolsa y me la entrego.

-lo siento Ichigo-kun, mis amigos son muy sobreprotectores, adiós- me dio un abrazo y nuevamente me regalo una de sus sonrisas, esas sonrisas traían a cualquier persona una tranquilidad inexplicable.

Me encontraba fuera y pude sentir una mano que tomo mi hombro.

-Ichigo, - me gire –los dos somos hombre y se lo que quieres con Orihime- el hombre suspiro –mi esposa desconfía de ti, parece que percibe algo en ti… y dejemos de fingir, te conozco bien y se lo que quieres- una sonrisa surco en sus labios.

-Así es doctor Ishida, pero lo vuelvo a repetir no me interesa esa mocosa- solo pude escuchar una risa.

-me has hecho reír, de verdad no te creo nada, te lo advierto si le haces algo y Tatsuki no te mata, con gusto lo hare yo- nuestras miradas se cruzaron y la tensión se hizo presente, me retire con una sonrisa falsa.

Me retire del pueblo, iba cada fin de semana y solo para cortejar a Orihime, lo cual redujo mi esfuerzo, con engaños, bueno ni tan engaños. En tres meses conseguí que saliera conmigo y en otros dos, sucedió lo que tanto anhelaba de ella.

Esa noche había preparado la mejor cena, en uno de los mejores hoteles de Tokyo y verla a ella me llenaba de una felicidad indescriptible, claro estaba que no iba aceptar tal cosa.

-Ichigo-kun, es un hermoso lugar y la cena estuvo maravillosa.

-lo mejor, para la mujer más hermosa, brindemos por nuestro amor-

Pasamos a la habitación y entre carisias y besos llegamos a mi habitación, prenda por prenda fue cayendo y si con ropa era hermosa, sin ella no existía palabra alguna para describirla, Orihime tenía la cara tan roja como un tomate –por favor no mires tanto- hasta ese entonces nunca pensé que ella fuera virgen, si era un hombre experimentado pero con las mujeres que había estado todas tenían experiencias.

-todo estará bien pequeña- cada vez mi autocontrol se iba al carajo, pero muy dentro de mi sabía que para los dos era un momento especial.

La acosté en la cama y ese día nos hicimos uno y reconocí dos cosas; efectivamente yo era el primer hombre en su vida y la segunda fue que no tuve sexo con ella, sino que hice el amor con ella.

En la mañana cuando desperté supe que había exagerado, -demonios era su primera vez- y había actuado como un completo animal. No la deje recuperarse hasta que a ella la venció el sueño y a mí el cansancio, aun con eso quería estar con ella…

-despierta pequeña- observe sus hermosos ojos grises y su típica sonrisa, desayunamos y el día paso tan rápido, que no nos dimos cuenta cuando llego la noche, Orihime tenía que regresar, reviso su teléfono y tenía varias llamada perdidas de Tatsuki.

Muy dentro de mí no quería que se fuera y nació un instinto de posesión sobre ella y la simple idea de que se fuera con otro hombre me repugnaba. La lleve de regreso al pueblo y me decidí ya nunca volver, eso era imposible su cuerpo me llamaba, eso era lo primero que pensé, pero no lo era, sino el trato que me daba, nunca le dije lo importante que era mi familia y ella tampoco lo preguntaba, cada fin de semana iba al pueblo y así paso un tiempo. Hasta que Orihime me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada y mi razonamiento se nublo

-lo siento, Orihime, pero no pienso hacerme responsable de ese niño- ver su caro me partió el corazón, y con todo eso me dedico una sonrisa

-así que aquella mujer tenía razón- cuando dijo eso, no supe cómo reaccionar –hace una semana vino diciéndome que era tu amante, y me lo comprobó con fotos, no le creí –en su cara empezaban a surcar pequeñas lagrimas –me dijo que hiciera esto y lo sabría por mi ¿es verdad?

-si todo lo que ella te dijo… es verdad- las palabras salían de mí, sin embargo no era lo que quería decir. Ella me corrió de su casa y claro estaba no le hice caso.

-tu eres mía, y lo serás hasta que te libere…- sus ojos mostraban confusión, tristeza y de más emociones, menos ira, su corazón era tan puro para mostrar emociones tan horrorosas.

El un año pasó y nuestra relación era simplemente de amantes, Tatsuki me había amenazado ya varias veces y con Uryu nos habías golpeado un sinfín de veces, de tantas ya ni las recordaba, y Orihime no decía nada; ella sabía que cuando llegara a nuestra casa me tenía que recibir como a su esposo y de igual modo entendía que esos días no iba tener la ropa puesta.

En ese año no visitaba tanto Orihime como al principio, cada mes o cada dos semanas. Eran mediados de julio y ella escapo de su pueblo. No sabía qué hacer, Tatsuki y Uryu no eran una opción, aunque supieran no me lo dirían. Contrate a los mejore detectives para que la buscaran. No fue hasta diciembre que me trajeron informes de ella y su paradero, no tarde en ir por ella. Cuando la vi mis ojos se iluminaron, eso desapareció al instante cuando un tipo iba junto a ella, de tez pálida y ojos tan verdes que a primera vista aquel tipo se veía como si estuviera enfermo.

La tome de la mano y la subí al auto, ella mostraba miedo. Ese día era la reunión familiar y la lleve conmigo hasta donde se llevaba a cabo. Cuando llegue todos nos regresaron a mirar.

-Les presento a mi esposa, Orihime- mi padre casi se atraganta y mi madre y mis hermanas se levantaron rápidamente para hacerle un interrogatorio, pero sin duda la más sorprendida era Orihime.

La navidad había llegado y ese mismo día ella me dijo el motivo por el cual había escapado, estaba embarazada… nuestra relación había mejorado y entonces le pedí un regalo.

-ensáñame a amar- sus ojos destellaron felicidad y vi la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, cerramos la navidad amándonos toda la noche y supe que mi deseo se hizo realidad desde el día en que la conocí. Y agradezco que ese día mis hermanas me dijeran que mis padres me tenían una prometida.

-Ichigo-kun, te amo-

Mi familia no tardo en aceptar a Orihime y la familia Ishida casi me mata, si no fuera porque Orihime les dijo que estaba embarazado y los llegaron a la conclusión de que no sería justo para el niño o niña que naciera.

Y esta es la historia de nuestro amor.

-Ichigo, Kasui la cena esta lista-

-wua, sin duda mi mama, es súper genial, sabes ya la protegeré de ti- el niño grito con tanta seguridad.

-Eso ya lo veremos-

-Ichigo trae a los gemelos- se volvió a escuchar desde la cocina.

-Si- enseguida se acercó a una cuna con dos pequeños de 2 años –Sheimi y Raichi, levántense la cena esta lista.

Sin duda una familia naranja en la cual se escuchaban las risas de todos los integrantes y se notaba el amor entre los padres.

Al terminar se dispusieron abrir lo regalos y de pronto Ichigo se dio cuenta de que en su salo no solo estaba su familia, más bien la familia Kurosaki se ha completo y la familia Ishida se hizo presente con sus dos hijos, una pequeña de 6 años y un niño recién nacido. Todos reían y platicaban. La fiesta ya había acaso e Ichigo les permitió quedarse a todos "los colados" en su casa solo porque su esposa se lo pidió.

Orihime se encontraba sentada en el jardín mirando las estrellas, de pronto sintió como alguien le colocaba una manta y la abrazaba por la parte de atrás.

-se supone que todos los niños se deben de dormir temprano- le susurro Ichigo al oído y le dio una mordida en el lóbulo. Orihime inflo sus cachetes y eso siempre enternecía a Ichigo

-te amo, mi pequeña-

-Yo igual, Ichigo-kun. Deseo que estemos juntos este año y los que vienen. ¿Y dime tienes algún deseo?

-que nunca te vallas de mi lado y que esta noche me des otro hijo- Orihime aunque ya se habían visto desnudos bastantes veces, siempre se avergonzaba de esos temas.

-Deseo cumplido, y sobre lo del niño… recuerdas lo que dijo la ginecóloga- dijo Orihime.

Ambos cerraron esa conversación con un beso y entre carisias se fueron perdiendo entre la oscuridad e intimidad de su habitación.

.-

.-.-

.-.-

De verdad debería tratar mejorar en este ámbito. Si ven errores disculpen pero es la primera vez que escribo algo de esto.; aun así no era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho XD y si el sentido de la historia cambia también disculpen, pero es que se me iban las ideas, las escenas candentes; lo pude hacer mejor solo que me dio hueva… y pues sin más que decir.

Creo que todos conocen ¿Qué son los sapes? La historia es un relato corto que Ichigo le contó a Kasui, claro omitiendo las escenas fuertes y claro resumiendo algunas cosas.

¡Feliz Navidad! Saludos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
